The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!
by Sinopa Ariyana
Summary: Lina Inverse is pissed and plans on helping her descendant, Harry Potter. I made this challenge and posted it on Slythrins Collective Yahooo group. No one took it so I decided to try my hand at it.
1. The Beginning

The Ancestry Twist (Working Title)

By: Sinopa aka Eternity

Beta: None

Warnings: Bad!Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore, Good!Petunia. Bad!Abusive!Vernon, Smart!Powerful!Harry, Bad!Ron and Ginny, Slash, OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Slayers. They belong to their respective creators.

AN: Okay I posted this plot bunny a while ago on Slytherins Collective yahoo group as a challenge and since no one has taken a crack at it yet I decided I would see how well I can do it. Hopefully this will jumpstart someone to try their own hand at this plunny and it will get the type of fic it deserves. I know I can do no justice to it but maybe someone else will become interested and do this plunny justice.

Prologue: The Beginning

This starts out with a young sorceress named Lina Inverse. Her fiery red hair is something every bandit fears seeing. She is also known as the Bandit Killer and Dragon Spooker. She hates being called either of those names especially Dragon Spooker which means 'Dragons Step Past Out Of Clear Revulsion'.

Lina is an extraordinary sorceress. She has defeated the reborn Shabranigdo, Rezo the Red Priest and Copy Rezo. She has slain Dragons, fought and defeated Hellmaster Phibriizo, Gaav the Dragon King, fights constantly with the Beastmaster Xellos, and a slew of other monsters and Gods.

She has befriended the Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seillun daughter of King Phillionel(Prince Phil), Zelgadis Greywards a descendant of Rezo, the Beastmaster Xellos(A high ranking monster), a golden dragon named Fillia, and Goury Gabriev the descendent of the man who slew Zanafar with the legendary sword of light.

After many years of travels she has decided to settle down with Goury. Having done so they watch their many children grow and eventually Lina and Goury die but not before swearing to L-sama that they will watch over their children and descendants and be there in a time of need.

Now many generations later Molly Prewett has married Arthur Weasley and had seven children; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny who is the youngest and only girl. Unbeknownst to Molly or anyone else her many times over great grandmother watched over them and another boy. One whom she considered another son, Harry Potter.

You see, Molly Weasley nee Prewett is the descendant of one Lina Inverse-Gabriev a famous sorceress of the blackest of black magicks. Lily Potter nee Evans was also another descendant. The first in her long line to be born with magic such as Lina's was but not the last for Lily's son Harry also has that type of magic. Wild magic. Perfect for the Black Magic in which Lina was fond of. Unfortunately for Harry he had been told that the Dark Arts as black magic is known today is illegal and the worst to practice.

Unbeknownst to Harry his life was about to change drastically. For Lina had had enough of sitting on the sidelines year after year as Harry was pitted against the Dark Lord Voldemort and almost killed every time. This year had been the final straw for Voldemort was alive and Harry was being blamed and shunned. Being sent back to those horrid humans known as Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley although admittedly the latter two were just either too afraid of Vernon or being misguided by him. She would change Harry's life and it would be for the better no matter what this crazy world had come to she would make it as it should be. Or try to at least.

To Be Continued...

AN2: Okay if anyone has any good ideas for a title I would love to hear them this title is just...ehhhhh...Thanks and Please R&R. Short I know It's more a background introduction than anything else. Don't let this Prologue fool you.

Ja matte

Sinopa


	2. Dreams and Letters, Secrets Revealed! P1

The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!

Beta: none

A/N: Okay all new chapter and new title. Like? No Like? Hopefully I can do this some justice so please bear with me it may be slow going until I'm used to writing. Now onto the next chapter. Warnings in Prologue.

Chapter 1: Dreams and Letters, Secrets Revealed! Part 1

Harry Potter a boy of 14 was asleep in his room at #4 Privet Drive though it was a restless sleep. Every night since returning from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry had been having nightmares. Always the same thing reliving the events of the final task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. The graveyard in which Voldemort's rebirth took place, Cedric Diggory's death and the battle with Voldemort where his parents' visages saved him. Always the same things over and over, until tonight that is.

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

_**A young woman with fiery red hair stood atop a hill looking down at a small village.**_

_**"Mum?" questioned Harry.**_

_**"No Harry. My name is Lina Inverse and it is time you learned the truth." the woman, Lina said as she turned around to face Harry.**_

_**"What truth? How am I here? Who are you?"**_

_**"The truth about magic. I brought you here and that...is a secret." giggled Lina.**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Nothing. Harry magic is much more than what you have been led to believe. So much more."**_

_**"What do you mean?" questioned Harry.**_

_**"I mean Magic is not just light and dark, good and evil. You need a balance of both for the world to work right. There was a time when Black Magic was not Evil it was battle magic. During this time Humans, monsters, demons and sorcerers all coexisted together. White magic was used to heal, black magic was used to fight those who threatened the peace of this world and shamanistic magic was based upon the spiritual plane. Any questions so far?"**_

_**"Spiritual Plane? What is that?" Harry asked.**_

_**"The spiritual plane is the plane in which our spirits reside."**_

_**"You mean like ghosts?"**_

_**"No. You will understand within time young one. Moving on. Black Magic was destructive yes. Especially in the wrong hands but there were plenty of Black Magic sorcerers and sorceress' who used it for good. Over the years though the natural magic in which sorcerers and sorceress' derived their powers slowly disappeared due to constant development of the land and the marriage of normal humans and magic users. Eventually the magic users began inter-marrying to make their magic stronger when all it was doing was causing it to become even more degraded. Every so often though there is a child born whom can harness the natural magic in which the ancients used. Your mother was one such person. You are another. Your magic in today's terminology would be known as Wild magic." Lina explained.**_

_**"Is that why I am constantly unable to control my magic?"**_

_**"Yes, it is. Time is almost up Harry. When you awaken ask your Aunt about it. You may be surprised at what you learn. Goodbye for now Harry." **_

_**"Wait what..." Harry tried to question as Lina disappeared and he awoke to his Aunt pounding on his door.**_

_**%%End Dream sequence%%**_

"UP! Get up Harry!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry responded as he got up and went downstairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys.

Once Vernon had left for work and Dudley for Piers' house Harry felt he should ask his aunt about his dream.

"Aunt Petunia? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"It's about my mother. I had a dream about her and I thought since you are her sister you might know. Sorry for bothering you." Harry went to turn around and leave when Petunia told him to sit down in the living room. He followed her directions and sat as she made tea for them.

"What is it you wanted to know?"

Uhmm...Well, did she ever have trouble uhmm...well controlling her...stuff?" Harry cautiously questioned his Aunt.

"Yes. She had problems controlling her magic until she was 17. Yes, Harry I said magic. In truth I loved Lily dearly and the only reason that I wasn't on speaking terms with her when she died was because of Vernon. She said that something about him was off and that I shouldn't marry him. I wish I would have listened to her. Vernon is not the man I thought he was. I wish I could leave him but I cannot hold a job and care for Dudley and you as well on my own." As Petunia continued to talk about his mother and their relationship he realized something; Vernon Dursley was the reason he was unhappy. His aunt was just a helpless bystander in this.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever meet my dad? What about Sirius and Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, I met them a few times. Your father and his friends told me to contact them if I were ever in trouble and unable to get ahold of Lily. I would have contacted them when you were sent here but I was unable to find an address for Remus and Sirius was said to have been the reason your parents were dead."

"Aunt Petunia I can contact both Professor Lupin and Sirius for you if you wish. They will help us get away from Vernon."

"Yes Harry please do so and then I have a letter that I was to give to you from Lily if she were to ever die."

"Okay Aunt Petunia." Harry said standing up to go write a letter and send it off with Hedwig.

_Padfoot and Moony,_

_I hope this finds you both well. I have had some recent revelations and ask for your help. Aunt Petunia, Dudley and myself need a way to get away from Uncle Vernon. She told me that you and Prongs offered to help. Can you please come over so we can talk about it?_

_Your Cub_

_H.J.P._

_P.S. Send your response with Hedwig. She will wait for it._

After Harry had tied the letter to Hedwig and sent it off telling her to wait for their response and bring it right back to him as quick as possible he went back downstairs to continue his conversation with his Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia? I sent the letter out with Hedwig."

"Good. Thank You Harry. Here Lily left this letter with me. I've never opened it."

"Thank You Aunt Petunia."

Harry opened the parchment in which the letter his mum had left for him was contained. Unfolding the piece of parchment that was in the envelope he began to read.

_To my dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter than myself and your father are dead. Hopefully you have been sent to live with Sirius and Remus but if Albus has managed to get to you first than I fear you have been placed with my sister Petunia. If that is the case I can only hope that she has left Vernon by this point. If not then I fear for both yours and her safety._

_Do not believe what Albus has told you if you are indeed in Hogwarts._

_If you do not know already than your godfather is Sirius Black. Your other godfather is Severus Snape. I am unsure as to whether you have met him or if he has already passed but I can only hope not. If not he may need your help to get out from under both Albus' control and Voldemort's._

_He will need your help to be with his True mates. Yes mates. He is a creature Harry and his mates are Sirius and Remus. He is denying it to himself and Albus is helping to keep Severus away from them._

_Harry you need to go to Gringotts and ask to speak with Ragnok the head Goblin there. He will give you mine and your father's wills. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper and if we are gone than he has betrayed us._

_Harry I very much doubt that you have been told about your true magic. I am one of the first in a long line of descendants to have wild magic. You also have this magic. Our ancestor Lina Inverse-Gabriev was a sorceress who used Dark Magic. I myself was too scared to attempt to learn it so I learned White Magic or Holy Magic as it was once called. You though have the potential to learn Black Magic. Don't look at the paper like that. I know you are wondering how learning the dark arts is good._

_Black Magic is not the Dark Arts. Black Magic is not addictive nor is it as evil as it sounds. You will need to learn it. I doubt you have heard the full prophecy or if you have it was probably the edited version. I will tell you now._

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him**_

_**Born as the seventh month dies**_

_**and the dark Lord will mark him as his equal**_

_**but he will have the power to defeat him**_

_**Power the dark lord knows not**_

_**and with the help from his ancestors**_

_**he will bring change upon this world**_

_**with his mate by his side**_

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him**_

_**born as the seventh month dies**_

_**a child of the ages shall come**_

_This is the prophecy which sent me and your dad into hiding. Harry remember no matter what you have been told things are not what they seem._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

_Lily Potter_

After Harry had finished reading the letter he handed it to Petunia with shaking hands.

After she had finished reading she sat in stunned silence for a while before speaking, "Harry, are you going to do what your mother said? Can you take me with you?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia I am and Yes I planned on taking you with me. There is no way I am leaving you here with that man any longer than need be." Harry replied.

Just then they heard Vernon's car pull into the drive and Petunia said "You better go to your room quick. We will talk later about this."

To Be Continued

A/N 2: Okay here is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. What do you think of the new title? Please Read, Review, Comment and Criticize. I need all the help I can get.

Sinopa aka Eternity


	3. Dreams and Letters, Secrets Revealed! P2

The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!

Beta: None

A/N: Okay all here is the second installment in my new fic. I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you all think. Warnings and Disclaimer in prologue.

Chapter 2: Dreams and Letters, Secrets Revealed! Part 2

Upon Returning to his room Harry noticed Hedwig had yet to return. As he lay on his bed he left his window open knowing Hedwig could return at any time. Falling asleep Harry's last thoughts were _'I hope nothing bad has happened to them.'_

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

_**Upon arriving at the same clearing Harry looked for Lina. Finding her standing in the same spot as before Harry called out to her.**_

_**"Miss Lina!"**_

_**Turning around Lina smiled and said "Harry there is no need for you to call me Miss. Lina will do just fine."**_

_**"Okay, Lina. What will you teach me today?" Harry questioned of his ancestor.**_

_**"I will not be teaching you this time Harry. I plan on telling you some of my story. To start where I came from."**_

_**"Okay"**_

_**"I grew up with an older sister who, I hate to admit, I am completely scared of. Luna was a Knight for the god Ceiphied and I preferred sorcery. I learned all I could and then at 16 set out on my own to travel. I ran into a woman whom was known as Naga the White Serpent. She was a sorceress in Black Magic like I was; though she had a decidedly weird view on things. We often fought and ended up splitting ways plenty of times only to run into each other often. We fought against each other and alongside each other as well. We were enemies yet we were also allies. I considered her a friend and on one such adventure we ended up going to an island known as Mipross Island. We got caught up in an adventure of a lifetime." Here Lina paused to take a breath.**_

"_**The elves who had lived there before being massacred were strange. An old man dragged us into a battle to change the past of his fiancé, who was an elf while he was Human. This boy carried a sword known as the Sword of Light. Myself and Naga ended up being dragged into the past where I helped defeat an evil monster and changed History. Naga and myself had many strange and absurd adventures together until one day she disappeared and I never heard from her again. It was during my travels with Naga where I was given the name of Lina the Bandit Killer because me and Naga often stole from Bandits killing a good portion of them in the process." Here Lina stopped once again to let what she had said sink into Harry's head.**_

_**"Wow!"**_

_**Laughing Lina continued.**_

_**"Shortly after Naga did her final disappearing act I robbed a bunch of Bandits and killed their leader. They were known as the Dragon Fangs. After defeating them is when all my trying and dangerous adventures began. The adventures that Naga and me had had were nothing in comparison to what I would face after that fateful day." Here Lina paused to let that sink in and gather her thoughts as she also remembered that day.**_

"_**I was walking through the woods with my loot when some of the surviving members of the Dragon Fangs surrounded me. They said they just wanted to talk but I didn't buy it so I played along telling them to go on. They said after I had turned their boss into a crisp using my Fireball they wanted me to be their new leader. I told them no; I wasn't interested in leading a gang of bandits, and then they attacked me. As I was fighting a man showed up spouting at them that it was rude to attack innocent women." She paused as she remembered her anger at being called helpless and innocent before deciding to play along and be the damsel in distress.**_

"_**He then proceeded to destroy the rest of them and cut the clothes off of the one who was leading the attack. I of course pretended to be a damsel in distress. Little did I know that this man would think I was a child of 10 or 12 because of my short stature and less than ample bosom. His name was Goury Gabriev. He ended up saying he was going to protect me until after we got to a town and had to fight a Black Dragon. That was when I learned that some people called me the Dragon Spooker. I wondered what that meant and asked the old man who was the head of this town, he said it meant 'Dragons Step Past Out Of Clear Revulsion.' I was not happy. Long story short I killed the Dragon using the Dragon Slave and we got chased out of the village because most of it had been destroyed on accident." Once again pausing to remember the run from the angry villagers and take a few deep breaths before continuing.**_

"_**Following that we met a man named Zelgadis and fought a man known as Rezo The Red Priest. Rezo had become obsessed with curing his blindness. Unbeknownst to us or him the Dark Lord Shabranigdo was sealed inside of Rezo's eyes. Rezo released him and myself, Gourry and Zelgadis fought Shabranigdo and barely won. Both Gourry and Zelgadis were injured and I used the Sword of Light which Gourry had to boost my attack power and used the most Dangerous spell in Black Magic. The Giga Slave. It is Dangerous because if not done right it could mean total annihilation for everything in this Universe. Not something I like to use."**_

_**"Wow sounds scary."**_

_**"It was; especially after I learned the actual destructiveness of that spell. After Shabranigdo we traveled to Atlas City where we parted ways with Zelgadis. I was hoping to meet Prince Phillionel of Seillun. Though the prince was nothing like what I thought he would be he was a good guy. We ran into his Daughter Amelia and after defeating some bad guys traveled with them to Seillun. Upon arriving in Seillun we found wanted posters of us. After battling several groups we were caught by the real bad guys Zangulus the swordsman and the sorcerer Vruumagun. They planned on taking us to Sairaag for some unknown reason." Here she paused once again to remember just how foolishly she had been caught by the two.**_

"_**We escaped and with Amelia in tow headed to Sairaag on our own. Upon arriving in Sairaag we ran into an old friend of Gourry's; a priestess named Sylphiel. Sylphiel and her father told us Rezo was the one who put the bounty on us. He should be dead! was what ran through my head. After getting into Rezo's manor and fighting chimera's of a dubious nature Zelgadis showed up. Turns out Rezo was a copy and wanted the Claire Bible so he could be normal and to revive the demon Beast Zanafar. He managed to Revive Zanafar and we once again defeated him."**_

_**"After that it was one wild adventure after another. Zelgadis and Amelia became regular travelers as a part of our group. We were helping Zelgadis search for the Claire Bible for you see Rezo had turned Zelgadis into a Chimera and he wanted to be human again. We fought a king and his daughter bent on world domination. Then we met Xellos the Trickster Priest. He used to annoy the hell out of us all. Always starting to say something then saying "That...is a secret."**_

"_**We traveled and had many adventures searching for the Claire Bible. We never did find it on our adventures but we fought a lot of evil bent on world domination. My powers were stolen from me at one point and I had to search to find someone who could undo the spell. I also learned a new Spell; The Ragna Blade. We fought the chaos dragon Gaav and were introduced to Hellmaster Fibrizzo. He captured Gourry and used him as bait to lure me to him. We ended up back in the restored Sairaag with Sylphiel tagging along. We fought Hellmaster Fibrizzo and I once again had to use the Giga Slave. After using it I'm not sure what happened. Xellos said that The Lord of Nightmares whom the Giga Slave's power is derived from stole my body and I basically became the Lord of Nightmares. I also had my first kiss with Gourry. The Lord of Nightmares has a capricious nature I have since come to learn."**_

"_**After that there were more adventures where we met Filia a priestess and Gold Dragon and fought Valgaav an Ancient Dragon and the last of his race. Then once all of the adventures had ended we settled down. For the most part. Amelia finally convinced Zelgadis that he looked wonderful the way he was and they married. Had two kids and then Amelia died. Me and Gourry married and had six kids. Xellos and Filia cared for the reborn baby of Valgaav even though they didn't get along often. Then once Valgaav was older Xellos disappeared."**_

"_**He reappeared at Amelia's Funeral and helped Zelgadis out a great deal. It seems that him and Zelgadis had finally put aside their rivalry. So when we found out Zel and Xellos had been in an intimate relationship for two years and it had been almost four since Amelia died we were happy... somewhat. Xellos disappeared shortly after we found out and almost died. Apparently he was pregnant and afraid of Zel's reaction. He went back to the demon plane and spoke with his boss. She sent him on what was supposed ot be a vacation. Xellos was attacked and when his boss found him she brought him straight to us. By this point he was almost due and almost dead. When Zelgadis heard he rushed over, berated Xellos on being an idiot and took him back to the castle with him. They had three more children together after that and then both passed on, Kind of. Gourry passed away shortly thereafter and I followed. All of our children were grown, had married and some had even had grandchildren already."**_

_**"Wow sounds like trouble just went looking for you. Kinda like it does me."**_

_**"Yes Harry, trouble had a knack for finding me. It seems to have passed onto you now though."**_

_**"Great." Harry mumbled dejectedly.**_

_**"Don't worry you will learn that some trouble just makes you stronger. I must go now Harry. Please be careful." and with that Lina slowly disappeared and Harry began to awaken.**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

Waking up Harry sighed. Looking over at the clock he realized that he would soon have to start dinner. Getting up he went downstairs running into his Aunt Petunia. She looked like she had been crying and... was that a bruise on her jaw? Harry was bewildered.

"Aunt Petunia? Are you alright?"

"Harry! He... Vernon...He...hit me." his aunt sobbed out.

"Don't worry Aunt Petunia we will be out of here soon. He won't get away with this." Harry promised her hoping that Remus and Sirius would write soon.

After he got Petunia calmed down he started dinner knowing that if it weren't done by the time Vernon got home from work there would be hell to pay.

That night had been hectic. Vernon had got home and immediately started in on him and his aunt. Had even smacked Dudley across the face for whining about having to be on a diet. Later that night he awoke to Hedwig softly nipping his ear.

"Hey girl. You have the letter for me." Hedwig hooted softly and held out her leg in which Sirius and Remus' response was tied.

Untying the parchment from her leg Harry opened it and began to read.

_Cub,_

_Yes we're both doing fine. We have some things to tell you. We will be there tomorrow. I hope things don't get even worse before we get there. Yes we remember Pet and will be there. We have already figured out a way but we need to speak it over with your aunt first._

_Love,_

_Padfoot and Moony_

Harry couldn't wait for the morrow and immediately went back to sleep thoughts of getting away from Vernon on his mind.

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

_**"Welcome back Harry."**_

_**"Hullo Lina."**_

_**"It seems to me that things are escalating and it is time you started learning the truth."**_

_**"Learning what? Black Magic? Which truth?"**_

_**"Yes Black Magic and every truth dealing with you."**_

_**"Start with anything dealing with me."**_

_**"Okay. First off you are my descendant. My daughter Sakura married Xellos and Zelgadis' son Sora. So since you are descended from that line you have not only my magical prowess but Xellos' Mazoku blood and some Chimera blood in you. My son Hajime married Zelgadis and Amelia's Daughter Emiko. That line your friend Ron's mother is descended from. No real relation except as very distant cousins perhaps. Valgaav married Amelia and Zel's son Akihiko and from that line the Malfoys descend from. There is definitely no relation there. Which is good."**_

_**"Wow. That is interesting. Though right now Ron and myself aren't on good terms."**_

_**"Well of course that one would get Gourry's Jellyfish for brains and my temper. Uggh. Moving on to teaching you Black Magic. We are going to start with basic spells and what not before we go further into the more powerful ones. You won't be needing your wand either Harry."**_

_**"Okay." With that the training began.**_

_**Harry was pushed to his limit. The first spell he learned was lighting. Then Sleeping, Raywing, Levitation, Healing, Recovery, Resurrection and a few other spells.**_

_**"That is it for today Harry. You need to wake up now. Later."**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

As Harry awoke he realized something was off. There was a sense of dread in the air. Little did he know how bad things were.

TBC...

A/N2" Okay all. How did I do? Please Comment, criticize, Review, You've obviously read it to get here so :) I would appreciate some feedback please? Hopefully this did a little more explaining and there was a hint about the prophecy and some of its content. Can anyone guess what it was? Pocky for those of you who do get it right and cookies for all guessers.


	4. Rescue! Padfoot and Moony Arrive

The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!

Beta:None

AN:I know it has been quite a while since I updated this. I went back and made some minor changes and additions and did some editing. I actually can't remember where I was going with this but I will try and get it back on track. Hopefully you enjoy this update.

**Chapter 3: Rescue! Padfoot and Moony Arrive**

When he awoke he knew something was wrong. There was a sense of dread filling the air. It was setting him on edge. He just hoped that Remus and Sirius showed up soon. Getting dressed Harry strained his ears trying to hear any movement within the house.

He could hear soft shuffling, too soft to be Vernon or Dudley. Tiptoeing quietly over to his door he listened for a moment before opening it a crack and peeking out through the small opening. What he saw made his blood boil. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts he would have certainly made Vernon suffer.

His Aunt was slowly shuffling into the bathroom; she was holding her ribs and had tear tracks running down her cheeks. There was darker bruising along her cheek and jaw and what looked suspiciously like blood running down her legs. He must have made some sort of noise because she whipped towards him with a look he hadn't seen on her face in quite a while; fear. She shook her head and mouthed for him to go back to bed until she came to get him. Nodding, even if he would rather have helped tend her wounds, he went back into his bedroom to sit and think. Before he realized it he had fallen asleep sitting at his desk.

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

"_**You're back early. Something happen?" Lina questioned causing Harry to spin around to face her.**_

_**Nodding he explained to her what was happening.**_

"_**When this man leaves for work use Healing on your Aunt. It won't be detected by this Ministry. As it is something that can't be detected by normal methods that they use. I've had a lot of time to look into the way they keep track of these things." Lina told him.**_

"_**Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Does this mean I can send a fireball Vernon's way?" he asked her, rather innocently.**_

_**Laughing she replied "No Harry, you can't. At least not until you, your aunt and cousin are out of the house." She said with all seriousness.**_

"_**Yes!"**_

_**Smiling with mirth she thought 'he is definitely my many times over great grandson and more like me than even his mom'**_

"_**Would you like to learn some more or did you just need someone to talk to?"**_

"_**Can we practice some? I need a way to get rid of this stress otherwise I might just fireball that fat oaf anyways"**_

_**Nodding Lina began to teach him some of the more offensive speels in a sorcerer's arsenal. Balus Rod, Blast Wave, Disfang, Dolph Strash, Dolph Zork, Dynast Brass, Dynast Breath, Gaav Flare, and Zelas Brid to name a few. She knew that while some, like the Gaav Flare, would no longer work on the mortal plane it was a good way for Harry to be knowledgeable about the different Mazoku that powered spells and why certain spells no longer worked.**_

_**Once he had a basic knowledge of the spells she had him sit down and rest.**_

"_**Harry I told you before that I mostly used Black Magic, and while true I did not limit myself to just Black Magic. Black magic was just the strongest in my arsenal. I did use Shamistic and White/Holy Magicks as well. I will teach them to you as they are great for offense and defense and it is important to be well rounded even if I wasn't as well rounded as I should have been."**_

_**Nodding that he understood they sat for some time in a comfortable silence.**_

"_**It's time for you to go again. I'll see you soon." And he was gone.**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

Waking up with a stiff neck Harry listened for any sounds around him. Not hearing anything he stood and walked silently over to his door, opening it a tiny crack before opening it fully and walking out.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room where his Aunt sat on the couch. Kneeling in front of her he tried to get her attention.

"Aunt Petunia. Are you okay?" not receiving a response he tried again.

"Aunt Petunia? You okay?" Still no response. He whipped around when he heard thunderous steps coming towards the living room.

"Mum! I…Mum whathappened?" Dudley asked, a note of worry in his voice. Turning to Harry he glared at him.

"Did you do this?"

"No. She won't respond to me either Dudley." He answered before turning back to his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia? I'm gonna try and heal you okay?" still receiving no response Harry continued. He sat next to her before concentrating and then beginning the mantra to heal his Aunt.

"**Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us: RECOVERY!"** He watched in fascination as his hands glowed briefly and the bruising on his Aunt's cheek faded. It also seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in.

"Harry?" she asked looking at him worriedly. "Won't you get in trouble for using magic outside of school?" she asked.

"Normally, yeah. But this isn't something they teach in school as I don't need my wand for this type of magic. I'll explain later for now why don't I make some tea? Sirius and Professor Lupin should be here sometime soon." He said standing and heading for the kitchen, dragging his cousin along with him.

"Dudley, go upstairs and start packing. You, Aunt Petunia and me will be leaving today as soon as Sirius and Remus get here. Or shortly thereafter." He said, getting a nod he watched Dudley rush upstairs to begin packing.

He put the kettle on to boil and waited. Once that was done he made the tea and brought it in to his aunt, settling the tray on the small table and handing his aunt her cup, doctored just the way she liked it.

"Aunt Petunia? What happened last night?"

"Vernon was none too pleased with me. I told him I was done living in fear of him and that if he didn't stop I was going to report him. He…"she paused to take a deep breath "He decided I needed a reminder of who was in charge. It just made me want to leave him more" She told Harry who was ready to explode. He would kill that fat asshole!

Taking a deep breath he said "Remus and Sirius are coming over today. They said they had something to tell me and that they would help all three of us get out of here."

"Thank You Harry"

Before Harry could tell her she didn't need to thank him there was a knock at the door and some muffled barking. Standing up he had a good idea who was at the door.

"Snuffles! Professor Lupin. Come In. We are in the living room." He said after being mauled by a very excitable Snuffles and greeted with soft chuckles from his former professor.

"Harry, I' no longer your professor, you needn't call me professor. Remus is fine."

"I know but then Hermione would be on MY case about addressing teachers properly." He said with a small laugh.

Once they were in the living room his Aunt stood up and greeted them.

"Remus. Sirius. How are the both of you? Harry pull the curtains please. No need to have the neighbors gossiping or calling Scotland Yard."

Nodding he did so. He had almost forgotten about Sirius being wanted in the mundane world as well as the Magical one. Once they were all settled and Remus and Sirius were filled in on everything they began to discuss options and what they needed to tell Harry.

"Harry, I know that what we are about to tell you may be shocking but you must understand that we would have told you before now if we'd had the chance to actually be alone with you." Sirius said before motioning for remus to continue/

"Do not trust Dumbledore Harry. He is not the grandfatherly man that he portrays himself to be."

"I figured that one out already. I also suspect that Ron and Ginny are being paid to keep an eye on me as well." Harry interrupted before telling them his suspicions.

"It is possible. Do you suspect Hermione as well?" Remus questioned.

"No. I do suspect Ron is trying to slip her a love potion though. There are things that just don't add up when it comes to Ron and Ginny. As for the rest of the Wealey's I don't think Gred and Forge are in on it and I don't really know Bill or Charlie that well to suspect anything about them. It may be the reason Percy cut ties with them though. It would certainly explain his behavior towards them." He told them.

Nodding Remus continued, "Harry did you know that your mum and dad were neutral for a long time until suddenly they decided to join Dumbledore? It's why Sirius went to stay with your dad when he had a falling out with his family. We suspect Dumbledore may have played a part in that. We also suspect he plays a part in keeping your mate and heritage from you as well as our mate from us."

"I know. Mum left me a letter that explained some things. Things about my ancestors and the kind of magic they wielded." Harry told them.

For the next hour they talked about things and how they planned on getting Harry, Petunia, and Dudley away from Vernon. Remus went upstairs and helped Dudley to pack and then helped Petunia while Harry and Sirius talked about where they would go and about some of the intricacies of Wizarding Laws.

"Harry, legally you are an adult at 15 as you are the last and only heir to an Ancient and Noble house. We need to get you to Gringotts so that you can assess your accounts…" Sirius told him.

"Mum said something about her and dad's wills being at Gringotts an told me who I needed to see to get those wills read." Harry interrupted him.

Smiling Sirius told him that they would need to find a way to get Harry passed the order members that would no doubt be stationed in Diagon Alley. As they were talking they heard a car pull nito the drive. Looking at the clock Harry paled. Vernon should have been home an hour ago and if that was him than he was probably drunk.

"Shit that's Vernon's car! Remus! He's here!" Harry exclaimed before quickly grabbing everything from Remus, who had shrunk all of their belongings for them. As they stood in the living room waiting for the walrus of a man to enter they heard something that had the three wizards paling; Apparition. The wards had fallen! Vernon bust into the door his face red and yet plaing at the same time. They managed to catch a glimpse of the swarm of Death Eater's behind him before Remus and Sirius grabbed them and Vernon's shocked face as he watched them disappear, taking Petunia and Dudley with them. They wouldn't find out what happened until the next morning when it was splashed all over the Daily Prophet.

TBC…

Okay that's this chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it and that I did a good job. Any ideas for the articles in the Daily Prophet would be welcomed. Headline and the actual article would be appreciated as I SUCK at anything news related. Feel Free to review, Comment and Criticize!

Ja

Sinopa


	5. Insight! Aftermath of Escape

The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!

Beta: None

AN: I know, I KNOW, it's been a LONG time since I updated this fic. I'll admit that I've had major Writer's Block on this and two other fics of mine. That and right now "Cascade Effect" is taking precedence. I had a sudden inspiration for this fic and I'm rolling with it. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Four: Insight! Aftermath of Escape**

When Remus and Sirius landed with their three passengers everyone was disoriented. Harry disliked Apparation already, it was almost as bad as a portkey and Floo travel. While Remus and Sirius helped his Aunt and cousin get over their disorientation he looked around the room they had landed in. The place was extremely opulent, not something Harry would have expected from Remus or Sirius, even though he knew his godfather was from an affluent family like his father. He spun in a slow circle taking in the hardwood floor, the rich wood walls, the murals of unknown creatures, and the beautiful furniture.

"Sirius, where are we?" Harry asked, turning to his godfather.

"Sayrune Palace, a place your mum purchased as a safe haven, your parents had actually planned to bring you here when they found out that they and you were being targeted by You-Know-Who." Sirius told him.

"Yes, she got the place for quite the bargain, if I remember correctly. The realtor said that the place had been on the market for so long, long before he had even been born. There were rumours that everyone who had ever taken a tour of the place immediately decided not to buy it, even he wouldn't enter this place. Your mum set a precedence in actually purchased it. The realtor first tried to swindle her but she was a very smart woman and did not fall for it." Remus commented from his position next to Sirius.

Harry nodded as he took in more of the room before going to sit next to his aunt and cousin on the couch.

"I remember Lily mentioning something about this place." Petunia said as she too looked around from her seated position.

"Really? What was it Aunt Petunia?"

"She said something about it belonging to the family. Our family. She mentioned something about this place being where it all started."

"Where it all…" Harry trailed off as a thought struck him. "Seyrune… Oh! You mean Seillune!" Harry exclaimed, his 'r' sounding more like a cross between an 'r' and an 'l'.

"Harry?" Remus queried.

"Seillune Palace was the home to the Seillune Royal Family and is part of the family lineage, on mum's side." Harry said, excited at the prospects of exploring this place.

Remus and Sirius looked at him with curiosity. He could tell they all though he was nutters.

"I'm going to go explore." He told them before jumping off the couch and running out of the room.

As he left the room he had been in with his family he realized he had no idea on how to get ahold of Remus and Sirius if he got lost. He turned around and walked back into the room sheepishly.

"Finally realize that you could get lost pup?" his godfather asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." He nodded and sat down, this time next to Sirius.

"Mum, what's going on?" Dudley asked, finally having gotten his bearings.

"Dudley…" Petunia began, only to pause unsure as to how to continue.

"I'm Remus Lupin, Harry's former Professor, this is my mate Sirius Black…oh don't be scared, the news makes him out to be crazier than he really is. We're friend's of your mum's and were good friends with you Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Though your father refused to accept you calling them that." Remus said to get thinsg started.

"Mum, what's going on? Where's Dad?" Dudley asked, confused.

"Dudley, your father isn't a good man. He's the worst sort to be honest and the only reason I stayed with him as long as I did was because I was unsure as to how to leave him and care for you and Harry on my own." Petunia explained, figuring she needed to quit coddling her son and start teaching him right from wrong to try and correct all of the lies that Vernon had filled her son's head with.

Dudley looked at his mother slightly confused before his face showed a modicum of understanding. Contrary to what most people though he could remember thinking that someone should be told about how his dad treated his cousin. He had decided to ignore it though because of hero worship. That and there was a new boy at Smelting's for the duration of the final semester after the Winter Holidays. He had seen how most of the other kids that attended treated the kid, who was younger than him and he hadn't liked what he'd seen. Some of his and Piers old gang had even beaten the kid up. Him and Piers had taken the kid under their wings and protected him from bullies like they had been. It was because of that boy that he learned some mor of what his cousin dealt with. The boy's older sister went to Hogwarts and he learned there was a deadly tournament there. It had also allowed him to be honest with Piers as he found out that Piers had a Great Uncle who had gone to Hogwarts many years ago.*

"Oh." He said before turning to Harry, "You really famous?"

"Yes, unfortunately. It wasn't even my doing it was my mum's." Harry said, laughing in shock.

"Dudley!" Petunia exclaimed, shocked. "Who told you he was famous?"

"Remember that new kid? He's got an older sister at Harry's school and he told me. Piers also had a Great Uncle who went there." Dudley informed her now that he knew he could do so without getting Harry into trouble.

Remus, Sirius and Harry looked on at the odd turn of events before Harry yawned, suddenly extremely tired. He was followed by Dudley and Petunia, whose yawn was less dainty than Harry would have expected. Sirius yawned shortly after prompting a chuckle from Remus.

"Come on, bedrooms are this way, it's been a long day for all of us and there's also a time difference to account for." He said as he led them down the hall, up a set of stairs and into another long hallway lined with doors.

"We'll go exploring tomorrow. Goodnight Pet, Dudley, cub. C'mon Siri."

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

_**Harry could see Lina standing on a balcony looking down at something only she could see.**_

"_**Lina! I'm over here!" Harry watched as she whipped her head around and smiled before using levitation and slowly coming down from the balcony into the courtyard where Harry was standing.**_

"_**Hello, Harry. Is everything alright?"**_

"_**It's great! Moony and Padfoot came and got us. I kind of feel bad for Vernon though. Death Eater's showed up just as he got home and we were leaving. Guess where we are now?"**_

"_**Don't worry about the walrus. Where?"**_

"_**Seillune Palace! Mum found it and bought it years ago, before…"**_

"_**Before that billy goat destroyed your family." Lina interpreted, a smirk on her face.**_

"_**Billy Goat! I like that one! Padfoot and Moony will too. We're all gonna go exploring tomorrow! Did you hide anything interesting in the palace?" he laughed as he thought of all the fun he could have at Dumbledore's expense.**_

"_**There are plenty of hidden passageways and rooms in the Palace. Maybe you'll find ones that even I didn't." She smiled at his excitement.**_

"_**Lina?"**_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_**Do you think I'll be strong enough to defeat Riddle?"**_

"_**Of course you will be. You're related to me! You might need to use more powerful spells though because of the fact that the natural magicks in the land have been stagnating unused for a very long time. Just remember there is no such thing as overkill." She winked at him as a scene of her fighting the black dragon played like a movie behind her.**_

"_**Will I even be able to call upon those magicks?"**_

"_**Yes. You've got the blood of a Chimera and Mazoku in you as well as mine and Gourry's. Your Aunt and cousin may even be able to do simple magic because of the same reason." She explained.**_

"_**Lina? Can I ask you something?"**_

"_**You just did. Ask away." She laughed at his pout of frustration.**_

"_**Does this mean mum wasn't a muggleborn?"**_

"_**Yes and no. Yes because she can trace her ancestry back even farther than the founders of your school's time. No because the magic lay dormant inside of the family line for so long that it would take an inheritance test to prove it and claim what rightfully belongs to you." She pulled Harry into a one armed hug before flopping down on the ground of the courtyard.**_

"_**Are you going to teach me more spells?"**_

"_**Yes, but first I want to go over the ones you've already learned."**_

_**Nodding they got to work going over the spells that Harry had already learned from the various magic specialties, most centered on the Black Magic ones. Once they had finished reviewing the spells he'd learned Lina started him on some new spells; Blast Ash, Dark Claw, Hell Blast, Ferrous Bleed(which he was having trouble remembering the incantation), Laguna Blast even though Hellmaster Phibriizo was dead, and the Ruby-Eye Blade, which she never used as she preferred the Dragon Slave.**_

"_**Sit down Harry. You need a break. I want you to try and memorize the incantation for Ferrous Bleed without actually channeling your magic." Lina said as she noted the frustration evident on her descendant's face.**_

"_**I can't Auntie Lina! How am I supposed to defeat the Darkest Wizard of my time if I can't remember a few words?!" Harry flopped down on the ground exhausted.**_

_**Lina shook her head at him and his nickname for her. It brought back her own memories of a little old Lady she called Auntie Aqua.**_

"_**Harry, did I ever tell you about the time we ound a Holy place where there were stone tablets with the Claire Bible Manuscript on them and their caretaker?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well, it goes something like this. We were on a hunt for the Claire Bible Manuscript. Hellmaster Phibriizo was after us and we came across this place said to have a copy of the manuscript. We didn't know it at the tie but it was actually thousands of stone tablets housed in what we later learned was a sort of alternate dimension. Their caretake was a little old lady and no-one thought anything of her except that she was quirky. Do you know what we called her? She asked us to call her Auntie Aqua. It wasn't until later that we learned that she was actually the manifestation of the last remnants of the Water Dragon Lord's powers. When Gaav came for us she protected us allowing us to escape, even if it was only for a short reprieve." Lina smiled at him as she noticed how much attention he paid in her lessons, whether they were historical or magical in nature.**_

"_**So what happened to her?"**_

"_**Well, we never did find out if she died or if she was just incapacitated until she could re-manifest some of her powers."**_

"_**Oh. Do you mind that I call you Auntie Lina?"**_

_**She shook her head and watched as he stretched before standing again.**_

"_**I'm gonna get this spell down Auntie." He began to take a stance, bracing himself for the influx of power that summoning all those animals to him would cause.**_

_Star which passes through heavens' night skies,_

_heed the ancient coven and the Earth,_

_I pledge my life that he may be called forth!_

_FERROUS BLEED!_

_**He stood waiting and finally, finally he saw the first trickle of animals being called towards him. She smiled, summoning spells were useful as distractions depending on what it was that a person was summoning.**_

"_**You did it, Harry." She smiled at his incandescent grin, the beginnings of a pair of sharp canines just peeking through.**_

_**He would definitely take after the smarter sides of the family, hopefully he would be just as good with swords as her Gourry had been.**_

"…_**ntie Lina."**_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_**You weren't paying any attention were you?"**_

"_**Nope. Reminiscing, kiddo."**_

"_**I said I think I smell food, Auntie."**_

"_**Well, go eat, make sure to practice too. Have fun exploring!" she called as she began to fade.**_

"_**I will!"**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

He awoke to the smell of sausage, bacon, eggs, ham, pancakes, waffles, and toast. Tossing the covers from his body he headed for the bathroom to get ready before following his nose to the kitchen where he found his Aunt cooking. Sitting down next to Sirius he grabbed plenty of food and began to eat. He was starving! It wasn;t until five minutes later that he noticed he was being stared at. Swallowing he looked up.

"What?"

"When did you start eating so much food cub? And why is your hair longer?"

"Huh?" he reached up and realized that his hair had indeed grown in his sleep, it was now a little past his shoulders.

"Dunno. Magical Growth Spurt maybe?" he looked at Sirius and Remus for an explanation.

"Probably." Remus said, shrugging and going back to eating.

Just then an owl flew in carrying the Daily Prophet. Remus paid for the paper before unrolling it and groaning in dismay.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked, receiving the paper in lieu of an answer.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius cursed before reading.

_Death Eaters Attack Muggle Town_

_Death eaters were spotted outside of Little Whinging, Surrey late yesterday afternoon. One muggle was killed and several injured while at least three are missing. The muggle, Vernon Dursley, was tortured before being killed. IIt was later learned that the muggle is one Harry Potter's uncle whom he lived with along with an Aunt on his mother's side and his cousin. All three are Missing and presumed dead by Muggle Authorities._

_This author wonders why the boy-who-lived was not under better protection if Death Eater's were able to get into the home. Dumbledore has refused comment but has said that Harry is safe at an undisclosed location. It begs the question as to why the uncle was left if the man knew about the attempt to attack Potter beforehand and where his aunt and cousin are. _

_Amidst the boy's reports that You-Know Who was revived during the Final Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament the ministry has stated that the boy was just stressed because of the loss of fellow Hogwarts Champion and Classmate, Cedric Diggory(See Tournament pg. 6) and whether or not there is any truth to these outrageous claims._

_Minister Fudge was unavailable for comment. Dumbledore, who led the last war refused to comment any further, maintaining that the boy was safe and sound. This reporter wonders what else lies in store for our boy-hero if he is indeed not safe._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry growled as he heard the reporter's name. He looked around at his Aunt, cousin and his parents' best friends as an idea came to him.

"Dumbledore has no idea where I am, he needs to be brought down slowly. Rita may be a pain in the arse but she owes me for not revealing her dirty little secret. We ca use this opportunity to slowly start to diminish Dumbledore's popularity with the public."

"How, pup?" Sirius questioned.

"Have Aunt Petunia contact Rita Skeeter for an exclusive interview. I'll change my looks enough that she won't recognize me and I can check her work before it's published. First we need to visit Gringott's and get an inheritance test, have mum and dad's wills read, and get control of my vaults back." He said looking at each of them in turn.

"It could work." Remus said as Sirius thought about getting revenge and being cleared.

"We'll start planning now so that way w have back-up plans in case something goes wrong." Siriu s said as his Auror training began to kick a=in and they finished their meals.

TBC…

AN: This chapter has been a long time coming. I;m not completely happy with it but I've re-written it multiple times already, adding and removing things and the such. If anyone has any ideas for Daily Prophet Articles either for this chapter and ones in the future please send them! All credit will be given to those whose ideas I use(which knowing me will be everyone who send Articles and Article Titles in) as I need all the help I can get on writing articles. I'm not happy with this article but it'll do for now. Reviews, Comments and Constructive Criticism are greatly appreciated. Flames and Flamers are not.

*I needed a way to have Dudley be more understanding of Harry without the Dementors happening and the idea popped into my head and I felt it would be interesting for one of his friends to have a relative who was a witch or wizard. We don't rightfully know whether or not there was a possibility of there being magical relatives for any of Dudley's friends let alone if Lily really was the first one to have magic in her line as JKR never went into any sort of proper background on the "minor" characters and even the "major" characters.


	6. Surprises at Gringotts!

The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!

Beta: None

AN: I know, a really quick update. Don't expect it to happen often. It's short but better than nothing. Onto the Chapter!

**Chapter Five: Surprises at Gringotts!**

They had decided to use the day to get ready for their trip to Gringotts and to plan. They had decided to go exploring another day. Harry and Sirius were thinking up ideas in the main foyer where the had apparated into yesterday while Remus took Petunia and Dudley down to the town to get supplies such as food, clothing, make-up, and hair dye. They had decided to change Harry's looks just enough so that no-one would recognize him in Diagon Alley. Dudley had decided he wanted to take up boxing in a more serious way and that he wanted to lose weight to distance himself from Vernon's image.

When Petunia, Remus and Dudley arrived back at the palace they headed for the kitchen, snagging Harry and Sirius along the way.

"Sit." Petunia told Harry, placing a bag of many different hair dyes in front of him.

"What am I supposed to do with these, Aunt Petunia?"

"Pick one, or more than one, just pick something." She said before turning around and thwapping Sirius across the knuckles with the wooden spatula that she, for some unknown reason, had in her hands.

"Stay out of the food mister or else." She smirked at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"This is kind of a small kitchen. Do you suppose there's a bigger one somewhere?" Harry asked as he dug through the multitude of hair colors.

"Of course there is pup! This is just the private one where food was prepared by the inhabitants." Sirius told him before making a face at the Slytherin Green that Harry had set aside in what was the keep pile.

As Harry sorted through the multitudes of hair coloring boxes he listened to the conversations going on around him.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are these permanent?"

"Oh goodness no! If you want permanent we're going to a salon for that." She explained as he grabbed a few more colors before tossing the rest back into the bag and narrowing his choices down even more.

Once he had narrowed his choices, going with a bright red, dark purple, Slytherin Green and a dark blonde. Once he had told her how he wanted them done she set about preparing the different colors. He wanted the dark blonde as his base color with bright red, purple and green highlights. She gave a moue of dissatisfaction at his odd choices but complied. Once finished he could pass for her son which is what he had planned on.

"Got you some contacts as well. What color?"

"The reddish purple ones." He said before taking them and attempting to learn how they worked. Once all of the preparations had been completed and they had worked out a plan they sat down to eat a lunch of sandwiches before preparing for all other eventualities.

They lazed around the house for a bit before Harry and Dudley headed outside to the pond for a swim. Petunia, Sirius and Remus lounged on the grass for awhile before they all trooped inside for dinner, which consisted of something quick.

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

"_**Auntie Lina!" Harry launched himself at Lina, knocking her to the ground and laughing.**_

"_**Harry! It's not nice to tackle someone who is…aw what am I saying? Good job surprising me!"**_

_**She sat down with him and began to run through the spells he had learned so far before they took a break so that he could tell her how the day had gone.**_

"_**We didn't go exploring on account of the Daily Prophet. Apparently Dumbledore is up to his tricks again. We made plans to go to Gringotts tomorrow. We even changed my physical appearance."**_

"_**I can see that. I like it, you've got a bit of all your ancestor's in you now. Are you going to keep your green eyes?"**_

"_**Nope! I chose a reddish purple so I could look more like you. No one will recognize me tomorrow."**_

"_**That's good, kiddo. Now I've taught you most of the Black Magic spells save for my signature ones. As you know I was well rounded, I just preferred to use Black Magick. Now I'm going to start teaching you shamanistc magicks and some white magic even though I taught you some already."**_

_**He nodded and got into his stance so that she could begin training him to be a well-rounded sorcerer. The first spell she taught him was an Air Element spell called Aero Bomb. Once he had that down she taught him Air Valm, Arc Brass and Bomb di Wind. Once he had those down she started to teach him more about the theology behind the different categories of magick and more about why certain spells were defunct and who powered some spells.**_

"_**It's time to go now Harry."**_

"_**Ok. I'll see you tonight?"**_

"_**That…" she began**_

"_**is a secret." They finished together just as she began to fade, or he did, no one would be able to tell who was fading.**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

Waking up Harry headed to the bathroom and once finished with his ablutions he brushed his teeth and after washing his hand, placed his contacts in. Once he was finished he got dressed in the tight fitting black jeans, the green shirt and finished it off with the cloak he'd found hanging in the closet. It was a unique cloak and he felt comfortable wearing it. Once he had finished he headed downstairs for breakfast.

Gathering their belongings together Harry, Petunia, Dudley, Remus and Sirius readied themselves to leave. Remus had gotten an international portkey as they really weren't sure if they were even in Great Britain. This one was designed to carry non-magic folk along as well as magical ones. Once they landed Sirius quickly transformed into Padfoot and Harry placed the collar and leash that his aunt had bought. Remus led them to the Leaky Cauldron and then through to Diagon Alley. All of them had done something to change their appearance in one way or another that way they wouldn't be recognized. Not that Petunia and Dudley would be recognized anyway.

Once they had arrived in Diagon Alley Harry made sure to walk alongside his Aunt. Petunia had found a way of disguising Harry's scar. She had used make-up of the non-magic variety, of all things. Remus and Sirius hadn't expected it to wok but it had so now Harry appeared scar-free. Heading into Gringotts they paused to allow Harry time to find a free teller, he found one that he recognized and headed for him.

"I need to speak with Ragnok concerning my accounts, please." He looked at Griphook who nodded and led the group down a hall and to set of double doors. Knocking he entered the room.

"There is a wizard requesting to see you, sir."

"Send him in."

Griphook nodded and told them to go in.

"Thank You, Griphook." Harry nodded, knowinghe had just shocked the goblin even If he didn't show it.

Walking in he helped his Aunt to a seat before taking a seat himself, "Thank You for seeing me Ragnok. I was told you were the one I needed to see about my accounts."

"Of course Mr. Potter. What is it you needed to see me concerning?" Ragnok stated, knowing, even under the disguise and the fact that the scar was hidden who his client was.

"I need an Inheritance test, my parents' wills to be read, an Audit on my accounts and I wish to claim my status as Head of the Potter family. I also wish to have my aunt and cousin added to my accounts, a will made in case of my un-timely death and to have their names legally changed." He said, having already discussed everything the previous night with his family.

"I see. Have you received any of the letters that we sent you concerning your accounts?"

"No I have not."

"That is troublesome news. Alright Mr. Potter. One moment." He said before calling out in Gobbldygook.

Griphook entered moments later with a bow and responded in kind before rushing off once more. Ten minutes later he came back in and brought several things with him, among them a dagger and a potion. Handing the object to Ragnok he stepped off to the side.

"Inheritance test first Mr. Potter. Please take the dagger, make a small cut on your palm and allow seven drops, no more than seven, of your blood fall onto the parchment."

Harry nodded and did as he was asked, allowing several small drops to land on the parchment before pulling his hand back and healing the wound. He watched as Ragnok then emptied the vial of red potion onto the parchment. Mere second later the parchment had completely absorbed the potion and writing began to spiral out of control on the parchment. He looked at Ragnok who motioned for him to pick up the parchment and read it.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

**James Potter (Deceased)**

**Siblings: None**

**Godparents: Sirius Black**

**Severus Snape**

**Inheritance**

**Potter **

**Black**

**Myrrdin**

**Gryffindor**

**Slytherin**

**Inverse**

**Gabriev**

**Greywords**

**Seillune Royal Lineage**

**Metallium**

**Creature: None.**

**Natural Abilities Possible: Natural Occlumens, Necromancy, Animagi, Elemental Affinites, Parseltongue, Beast-speak, Parselmagick,**

**Current Abilities: Parseltongue, Sorcerer-In-Training, Natural Occlumens(Blocked), Elemental Affinity(Blocked. Block Degrading), Animagi(Blocked)**

Harry looked at the ablilities that had been blocked and was confused. What did it mean they were blocked? Who had blocked them? How was Slytherin in his family line? Who the hell was Metallium? Or what. He looked upat his family and handed the parchment to Ragnog who looked at it and immediately dropped it with shock. The last five names hadn't come up on an inheritance test in millennia. The accounts were dormant and the bloodlines thought to have been completely lost.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that you have some very interesting Ancestors."

"I know." Harry smiled.

"Right, onto your parents' wills. They comined them at the last minute." He grabbed the orbs amd did something before Harry's parents' visages showed up. As they watched and listened Harry found out that should Sirius be unable to take him he was to go to his potion's professor, followed by a long list of other people. Petunia was not mention but it was explained why they didn't want Harry there, because of Vernon. Peter Pettigrew was revealed to have been the Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black. It also gave a reason why Remus couldn't take him since he was a werewolf and the ministry would have had a cow. Once the wills had finished Ragnok moved on to Harry's next requests. Finally, after three hours spent in Gringotts everything had been taken care of and the Audit on Harry's accounts had begun. He had called all of his keys back to himself and had new ones created.

Leaving Gringott's they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron and their new home, plans forming in their minds as to what to do with everything they had learned that day. Once they had arrived back at Seillune Palace they settled in to relax and plan. They would wait a week before putting any of their plans into action. In the meantime they had exploring to do.

TBC…

AN: Yes I know, some of his family Lineage is cliché but hey it's allowed. That and I have some very interesting ideas on how it happened. It helps I found some of my notes for this fic which is really what gave me the roll I'm running on. I know it's short but…my muses are trying to run away again. I'll probably go back and re-do this chapter at some point but for now I am posting it as is. Next chapter should be up pretty quickly after that.

AN2: I had an RL situation otherwise this wouldv'e been out day after the previous chapter lol!


	7. Shocking Truth! Exploring the Palace

The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!

Beta: None

AN: I know, another quick update. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one.

**Chapter Six: Shocking Truth! Exploring the Palace**

After their revealing trip to Gringotts the previous day they planned to devote the rest of the week to exploring their new home. They had devised a plan using walkie-talkies that, for some odd reason, worked in Seillune Palace so that they could split up and explore more of the palace. Once they had split up Harry headed for a suspiciously dark section of the palace. Instead of casting Lumos he decided to practice some of the magic that Lina was teaching him.

"_Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand. LIGHTING!_" he called as a ball of light appeared over his palm.

Raising the ball of light above his head he headed down the dusty corridor. Stopping at the first door he came to he slowly opened it and peeked in. It was empty save for sheet covered furniture. Closing the door he continued down the hall until he came to the next door. Upon opening the door he noticed that there seemed to be something of interest in the room. Walking in he let the Lighting spell hover high above his head and began to poke around in the now lighted room. Walking over to one of the trunks he opened it, coughing as a cloud of dust rose up around him.

"Ah…ah…ahchoo!" wriggling his nose as he tried to stave of another sneeze he looked into the chest.

Kneeling he pulled out the first piece of cloth, realizing that it was wrapped around something. Unwrapping the cloth he gasped as a dagger was revealed. He re-wrapped the dagger and continued with the process of unwrapping and e-wrapping the objects he found. Several Swords, more daggers, a few staffs that were very interesting and a scepter later and he replaced all of the weapons as well as the scepter and closed the trunk. Standing he walked over o the next trunk hoping to find more weapons. As he opened the trunk he again noticed it was filled with cloth, only this time it seemed to be actual clothing. Closing that trunk he noticed a glint on the far wall and headed over to it. Gasping as he realized that it was actually display cases lined up he perused them. The first one was a set of armor and upon reading the plaque contained within the case he realized it was the armor that 'Uncle' Gourry had worn. Moving to the next one he found Auntie Lina's outfit, then 'Auntie' Amelia's, and the coup de gras was 'Auntie' Luna's priestess outfit as well as her waitressing uniform. He found it rather amusing that his many time over great aunt's clothing would be in the home of his ancestors. The only clothing that was suspiciously not there were the outfits belonging to his many times over great grandfather's Zelgadis and Xellos. Though Auntie Lina did say they moved on, sort of but she had never elaborated. Shaking his head he continued exploring, finding many other small artifacts from when the Seillune royal family had lived here. He even found Amelia's older sister, Naga's, outfits that she had worn when she had first met Lina Inverse. He wondered if Lina had known that Naga was Amelia's older sister before continuing on.

Leaving the room he headed down the hall to the next door and opened it. He entered the room and looked at the various paintings that were housed there. He smiled when he finally got to see what 'Prince Phil' looked like. The man certainly looked like he could pass as a thug or brute, even if he were alive now. He looked upon the picture of Amelia Wil Tesla Seillune and smiled. _'She sure is pretty.' _

Moving around the room he found portraits of Amelia's mother, his many times over Grandfather Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis and Xellos, Lina, the golden dragon Filia, the reborn ancient dragon Valgaav, and many other members of his family from generations back as well as those from the Royal Family of Seillune. Walking out of the room and closing the door he moved on down the hall, poking his head into some rooms and exploring others. Finally he entered another room that was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. Their subjects ranged from common novels to uncommon books and spells and magical theory to music and the geography of the times when the Palace was occupied to the history of the lands as well as hand written accounts of different wars and periods of time. There were books on just about every subject matter under the sun.

Harry perused the shelves before finding a rather large chest hidden amongst other stacks of books that weren't shelved. Opening the chest he pulled out a cloth wrapped object and unwrapped it. Inside was the hilt of a sword, holding it he was shocked when a beam of light shot out from it.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, dropping the sword and jumping back.

"Cub? Everything alright?" Remus' voice came through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah…Yeah. Just found something I wasn't expecting to. I think I'm gonna head back to the kitchen. I'm getting hungry." He said as he picked up the Legendary Sword of Light. Auntie Lina would have some explaining to do since last he knew the sword had been lost in their battle with Darkstar.

"Ok, pup. Sounds like a plan. We'll all meet up there." Sirius' voice came over the speaker and Harry nodded forgetting they couldn't see him.

He headed back the way he had come, releasing the Lighting spell as he neared the brighter parts of the Palace. He decided he was going to tell them what he knew about his ancestry after lunch. _'I'm STARVING! If I feel like this after only using a simple Lighting Spell I'd hate to find out how hungry I'll be after casting more complex and draining spells. No wonder Auntie Lina always ate so much.'_ He thought as he made his way down to the kitchen and began to cook a veritable feast.

When the rest of his 'family' arrived in the small set of kitchens they all stood there staring at the massive amount of food that he was preparing. He hadn't realized that it had taken them well over two hours to all gather in the kitchen and in that time he had ended up making a large amount of food. As he turned an set the last dish down on the table he noticed their slack-jawed looks.

"What?"

"Think you made enough to feed an entire army, pup!" his godfather exclaimed with a laugh.

Shrugging harry sat down and began loading his plate before digging in. He ate more than Vernon and Dudley combined and didn't seem to notice the looks he was getting until he had finished and looked up, patting his full stomach.

"What? I used a lot of energy up today." was his explanation.

"Uh-huh. Harry, what have you been doing to use up so much energy?" Remus asked.

"Magic of course!"

"Right. Who left you alone in the restricted section?" Sirius asked.

"No-one. Oh I found some really neat rooms and all kinds of interesting artifacts."

"How about we adjourn to the sitting room for tea?" Petunia interjected before things could get too out of hand.

Nodding they all headed into the sitting room. It was at this point that Harry began to become extremely nervous about telling them what he had learned.

"So what did you find of interest, Harry? All Mum and me found were empty bedrooms." Dudley asked, curious about his cousin's change in demeanor.

"I found several rooms that contained trunks and display cases. There's a ton of old swords and daggers and armor and clothes in most of the trunks. I even found the armor worn by Gourry Gabriev and the outfits worn by Lina Inverse, Amelia Wil Tesla Seillune and Naga the White Serpent. Then I found a library that's HUGE! Hermione would be very jealous as there's more books than even Hogwarts' Library including the Restricted Section. I found Gorun Nova, which Gourry carried and disappeared as well as a really cool cape. I also found a Hall of Portraits in one of the rooms, though none of them moved." He said excitedly before being interrupted by his Aunt.

"Harry, slow down and breathe. Now who are those people you mentioned?"

"Oh! Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev are our Ancestor's Aunt Petunia. Lina was a sorceress that was very powerful and she traveled around a lot. Her companion and protector Gourry was a swordsman who wielded a Legendary Sword. They're our many times over great grandparents. Amelia Wil Tesla Seillune was one of Lina's companions and a Princess of the Seillune Family. She married Zelgadis Greywards and had some kids before dying in an accident or something. Zelgadis then got with Xellos, a Mazoku of pretty high rank and had some kids. One of Zelgadis and Xellos' kids got married to one of Lina and Gourry's kids which is how the lines intersect with Seillune."

"And just how do you know all this pup?"

"Uhm, well…Lina's been visiting my dreams. She's training me in Wild Magic as it's called nowadays. She looks a lot like mum. Apparently she gets special priveleges for having been the temporary vessel of L-sama." He looked at them as they just stared and he began to feel his cheeks heating up before suddenly Remus and Sirius burst out in anger.

"WHAT?! Harry James Potter! Are you bloody bonkers?! It could be You-Know-Who for all you know!"

"It's not! He'd never willingly train me to defeat him. Plus he doesn't know the full family history and Lina's the one who told me the family lineage, which by the way, I'm distantly related to the Weasley's. Oh and the Malfoy's are apparently not as pure as they claim considering one of their ancestor's was an Ancient Dragon and another was Half Human Half Chimera." Harry defended Lina's actions and threw in a small tidbit about the Malfoy's to hopefully detour the conversation. It didn't work.

"Harry may be right, Sirius. From what Lily told me about the man he's not the type to give any type of handicap to his enemies." Petunia came to Harry's rescue even though she didn't know much about what Harry was talking about nor about the crazed man who killed her sister and brother-in-law.

Harry smiled at his aunt for her show of support. Sirius looked at Petunia and thought about what she had said while Remus considered her argument.

"You may be right Petunia. We may have over-reacted a bit." He said, nudging Sirius as he did so.

"Yeah Tuney." He mumbled before smiling at Harry, "Sorry pup."

"It's alright Sirius. I know you're just looking out for me." Harry yawned as he finished that sentence.

"Harry, what's Lina teaching you about the Wild Magic?" Remus asked, slightly concerned and even more curious.

"Well, everything. From Theory to practice, Incantations and about where certain spell's power are drawn from. She's teaching me all the spells in her arsenal save for one and ones from some other branches. She even explained that what we call Dark Arts is really the Ministry being Jelly-brained idiots and that not all of the Dark Arts were originally Dark. She's taught me several White or Holy spells, including Healing and a stronger Lighting spell, more powerful than Lumos. She's going to teach me what she can of Shamanism and her Black Magic, which isn't like Dark Magic before you go getting pissed again. Black Magic is Battle Magic unlike the Dark Arts which is more for Torture than anything else." Harry yawned again.

"I see, it sounds very interesting. You mentioned a Library? Maybe there is more information there." Remus said.

"Yup! There's plenty of Information. Oh! And Lina said that Aunt Petunia and Dudley may even be able to learn Magic like hers. Wild Magic but only the White branch since it's the easiest though she did mention that even a practitioner of Holy Magic could Learn Black Magic depending on the spell and power it takes. She also mentioned that anyone can learn a few tricks as she called them." Harry said excitedly before yawning again.

Remus laughed, "Alright cub, you keep yawning. It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone is feeling as tired as you are. How about we pick this up in the morning?"

"Okay Remus. G'night." Harry said, standing up and yawning again before heading to his room followed by his family to their respective rooms.

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

_**Harry found himself in the courtyard once again, this time he was able to recognize Lina as she sat on the ground with a bunch of odd materials in front of her.**_

"_**Auntie Lina! You have some explaining to do." He said as he came towards her.**_

"_**Hey kiddo. I do, huh? Bout what?"**_

"_**Gorun Nova. Zelgadis and Xellos. Oh, and why the paintings don't move like they do at Hogwarts and other magical places." He said, glaring as best he could.**_

"_**Oh, that. You really need to work on your glare." She said chuckling lightly.**_

_**He glared at her again, only slightly better this time before pouting.**_

_**Laughing she looked at him and acquiesced to his request for more information.**_

"_**Well to answer your first question I have to answer your last question first. The paintings don't move because they are just paintings meant to be viewed in the common areas of the palace and while magic was not hidden back then like it is now it still would have creeped some of the visitors out. I know it would have creeped me out. There are paintings that do move and talk somewhere in the palace but you'll have to find them for yourself." She winked at him before continuing.**_

"_**As for the Sword of Light it re-appeared after Gourry and my deaths here in the palace. Be forewarned that there is a crypt attached to this palace and that is where our bodies are and that is where the sword appeared. Xellos was the one to inform me of its re-appearance and he was also the one to hide it away. What was it that you wanted to know about Zel and Xellos, exactly?"**_

"_**Why aren't there more paintings of them?Why aren't their clothes on display like yours and Amelia's and Gourry's? What exactly happened to them? You said they moved on, sort of. What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**You noticed that did you? I had hoped it would've slipped by your notice. There are paintings of them they are with the portraits but as far as I know they don't interact with their surroundings. The reason their belongings aren't with ours is the same reason they only sort of moved on. Remember Xellos is a Mazoku and Zelgadis is a Chimera. Most Chimera didn't live very long in most cases as they were usually created in labs or killed by stronger beings. Zelgadis was born a human. His grandfather and great grandfather were one in the same, Rezo the Red Priest. He turned Zelgadis into a Chimera, one that was 1/3 Rock Golem, 1/3 Demon, and 1/3 human, using magic which gave Zel a very long lifespan. One that was much longer than a human's and more like that of a demon's, not immortal but definitely lengthy." She looked at Harry to make sure he was actually understanding everything she was telling him before continuing.**_

"_**Now Mazoku also have an extremely long lifespan. They can live infinitely to my knowledge unless they are killed. They're not immortal because immortal implies being unkillable and obviously it is possible to kill a Mazoku, even one of such high power. Xellos is able to travel from the mortal plane to their plane and he has taken us all there once. I enjoyed it considering it's not much different than the mortal plane. Because Zel has Demon blood he may have been able to live in that plane as, from my understanding, Mazoku and Youkai, or Demon to you, are similar even if there is more to Youkai than Mazoku. Anyway, they never died that I know of, they just up and vanished from this plane one day. L-sama wasn't very forthcoming on their whereabouts. They may be in Xellos' home plane or even in another plane, like the Makai. You'll get an explanation on that later. They may have returned to the human plane at some point in time to check in on their descendants or they may have completely forgotten about them. I don't know but I do know that for a Mazoku Xellos was strange." She looked at her grandson of many generations as he digested the information.**_

"_**So, they could come back at any time?"**_

"_**Yes, or they may not come back at all. They could also have died and their portraits may have activated but again I don't know. Also the reason the portraits are hidden is there is a block on that section of the home. An heir needs to awaken the portraits before they will interact with anyone."**_

"_**Ok. What are you doing?" he'd gotten the answers to his questions and now his curiosity was overwhelming him.**_

"_**Creating magical amulets of protection. Would you like to learn how?"**_

"_**Yes!" he exclaimed, causing her to chuckle softly.**_

"_**Okay first, find north using this crystal ball. It's specially designed for this." She said, handing him the crystal ball she had used for many years.**_

_**Once he had found the northern point she continued guiding him.**_

"_**Okay, now make sure you're facing north so that everything is aligned properly. Place this paper down and align it with the northern point." She said watching as he did as she had instructed.**_

"_**Good. Now take this gem here and place it in the center. Yes just like that. Now place the square with the pentagram on it on top of the gem. Good, Now the chant. This will set up the magical square for the spell and seal it in the gem." She said before whispering the chant in his ear.**_

_**Nodding he did as he was told before taking a deep breath.**_

"_Source of all power, flames that glow red__**." He said watching as the square with the pentagram inside sealed itself into the flawless ruby.**_

"_**Good, now your magi square is sealed and ready to be used. Now it's time to give the amulet some major power. Take a handful of those flawed rubies and repeat this chant." She whispered the chant in his ear again.**_

"_Mighty source now entrust your life force in this jewel dust."_

"_**Good now repeat that and once you have enough of those flawed rubies turned into dust take this and pour some onto the pile of dust to let it solidify." She told him watching as he followed her instructions.**_

"_**Good, now the next part of the chant." She again whispered the final part of the chant into his ear.**_

"_Infinite earth who supports all life, gently flowing water, come to my hand and give this form" __**he followed his grandmother's instructions and once the surge of magic had died down he watched as the hardened lump slowly turned clear and formed a Magical Ruby Amulet of Protection.**_

"_**Great Job Harry! That is a perfect Magical Amulet. Even now you could charge a lot for something like that. If you don't use them that is. You can make them smaller or larger depending on what you wish to use them for. Larger means more money but smaller means you can give them to loved ones to protect them." She smiled in pride down at her grandson, it was amazing how well he'd picked up that particular spell.**_

"_**Thanks, Auntie Lina. Not sure there's much of a market for these anymore but they will make great gifts for Aunt Petunia and 'Mione. Maybe I can even make them into something that Remus and Sirius would wear. They're kinda girly looking though."**_

"_**Of course they are. It was mostly women who wore them. I;m sure that there are other gems you could use to create different effects but I never delved into it much as it was mostly a way for me to generate money." she told him smiling.**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Now do you want to create more or do you want a lesson on magical theory?"**_

"_**Uhm, can I practice creating these for a bit before we go on to magical theory?"**_

"_**Of course. Remember my instructions." She said watching as he slowly repeated the process he had just completed.**_

_**After creating several more amulets of varying sizes he finally stopped. It wasn't easy creating those amulets and definitely took power to do so. He was only learning after all and as of yet hadn't practiced much on the outside world out of his dreams. He looked up at his teacher as she inspected his work. She had a smile so he must have been doing good. Remembering all of the steps wasn't as easy as it looked which is why he had been so slow since he didn't want to screw up just in case something bad happened. Lina had told him some hilarious stries about messing up a spell and some not so funny stories.**_

"_**Good job. Definitely good for having never created amulets before. You ready to learn some of the theories behind magic?"**_

"_**Yeah. As long as it's not boring like Professor Binns my History Teacher."**_

"_**Since when have you known me to be boring?"**_

"_**Good point." He smiled as he got comfortable and she went into the theory of magic and some of her experiences. She always made things interesting.**_

_**What seemed like only a few short minutes later and he could feel himself waking up. He knew he'd see her soon but he was also curious about something.**_

"_**I found a cape that looks like yours as well as some amulets. What are they?" he asked quickly.**_

"_**The cape is mine. Go ahead and try it on. It doubles as a cloak. The amulets are power amplification amulets. There's a chant to activate them. I want you to start wearing them. Create your own look and make it unique. I'll see you later kiddo!" she waved at him as he began to fully awaken. He waved back at her as he went from the dreamscape to the waking world. He needed to remember to ask her why he was never tired despite being in a dream state most of the night.**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

Harry sat upright and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that his vision wasn't as blurry as it usually was without his glasses. Shrugging he reached for them and paused. He felt like someone was staring at him. He quickly placed his glasses on his face before scanning his room for anything out of the ordinary. Not seeing anything he shrugged again and moved to get out of the bed and head for the bathroom. Once finished he headed downstairs and smiled as he saw Sirius sitting groggily at the table while his Aunt sat sipping tea and Remus was at the counter. He grabbed some food and sat down to eat. Dudley was nowhere in sight for some reason.

"Where's Dudley?" he asked of his Aunt.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, something he'd never seen her do.

"He already ate and headed outside to look around the grounds." Remus said, seeing as he had been the first one awake at that time.

Harry nodded before looking at his godfather.

"You alright Sirius?"

Sirius just looked at him blearily. Remus chuckled and placed a cup of something in front of his friend. Sirius picked up the steaming drink before swallowing a few gulps down. Once had had he began to look more alert.

"Coffee. He acquired a taste for it when he was in America." Remus told Harry before he could ask.

Harry nodded, his lips forming into a small smile before he stood and placed his dishes in the sink.

"I'm gonna find Dudley and join him in his exploration of the grounds." He said before heading for the exit that was off the kitchen.

Once outside he began walking around, hoping to catch site of his cousin. He found him fifteen minutes later trying to open a large mausoleum type structure not far from the main house, to no avail.

"Bloody door! Open up already!" his cousin's cursing was distinct as he came upon him.

"Having trouble Dudley?"

"Hey Harry. Yeah, this bloody door is stuck. I was hoping to find something interesting in here." He said with barely a glance at him.

Harry looked at the door before moving towards it and trying to help his cousin force the door open. When that failed he began to get very angry very quickly. He hadn't been carrying his wand with him, not that he could use it to open the door in the first place since there was a tracker on it. He wished he knew some sort of unlocking spell. Well, since he didn't know any unlocking spells he could always follow in Auntie Lina's footsteps. He smirked before turning to his cousin.

"You might want to step back Dudley. Really far back." He said before watching as his cousin moved toward a very tall tree and hid behind it, peeking around the corner to watch what Harry would do.

Taking a deep breath Harry prepared to cast the one spell he could think of to open the door.

"_Oh source of all power_

_Light which burns beyond crimson_

_Let thy power gather in my hand_

_FIREBALL!"_

He smiled as he watched the ball of fire connect with the door and cause it to splinter into tiny pieces. The resounding boom was unfortunate. He just hoped that Aunt Petunia, Sirius and Remus hadn't heard it. He looked back at his cousin who was staring between him and the missing door in shock.

"AWESOME!" Dudley exclaimed before heading towards the now opened mausoleum.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Dudley paused to look behind him at his cousin.

Harry shook his head and followed his cousin into the dark building. He could just barely make out Dudley as he searched along the wall for a light switch or something. Shaking his head he again prepared to cast another spell.

"_Light which burns beyond crimson flame,_

_let thy power gather in my hand! _

_LIGHTING!"_

He cast the lighting speel and smirked as his cousin jumped in surprise before once again exclaiming his awe.

"That's so cool. Wish I could do that." He mumbled the last part not expecting Harry to hear him.

"You might be able to learn a few things. It'll have to wait though. Let's explore." He told him before heading down the hall, Dudley on his heels.

They walked side by side down the long corridor before coming to another door. This time it wasn't stuck and opened rather easily for them. Walking into the large room they stopped and stared. The mausoleum like structure really was a mausoleum. All around them there were nameplates. Walking over to one wall Harry began to read the name to himself before suddenly stopping. He stood in front of Lina's resting place. His many times over great grandmother's body lay behind this plaque. Looking to the next one he found Gourry and continuing on he found Amelia's tomb, as well as Naga's and Luna's and many others whose names he recognized. He looked at his cousin who stood next to him and they both bowed their heads at the same time in respect of their ancestor's. As one they turned and left the room, heading back down the long corridor towards the entrance once again. He wished he knew a spell that would restor the damage he had done to the door so as to protect their bodies, what remained of them, from any outside elements.

As they arrived at the entrance to the mausoleum Harry once again felt like he was being watched. He looked around but didn't find anyone so he left, running right into Remus, Sirius and Aunt Petunia.

"What have you boys been up to? And what was that loud explosion?" his aunt asked, giving him a rather disapproving glare.

"We were exploring the mausoleum mum. We found a lot of tombs of our ancestors." Dudley told her excitedly.

Harry looked at them and quickly ended his Lighting spell, drawing their eyes to him once more.

"Did you cause that explosion pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. The door wouldn't open and it was the only thing I could think of. I used a low power Fireball to open the door." He said sheepishly.

Remus and Sirius shared a look before shaking their heads and repairing the door. The three adults headed back to the palace and Remus called over his shoulder as they left.

"No more explosions. Be back for lunch."

"We will!" Harry called before him and Dudley continued exploring the grounds of the Palace.

TBC…

AN: Longer chapter than normal but eh… that's just how it came out. More surprises in store for Harry and his family. Oh and in case anyone asks; yes Naga is actually Amelia's older sister. There is a lot of supposition going on about her outfit but let's not get into that shall we? From what I have been able to find Amelia and Naga have been in the same places at the same time on a few occasions and if they did meet Amelia did not know that Naga is her sister. It's all very confusing and I'm still getting over the shock of my suspicions being confirmed on that front lol! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and that ya'll tune in for the next one!


	8. Heir! Releasing Bindings Seiluun Palace

The Bandit Killer Strikes Back!

Beta: None

AN: I know, another update. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one.

**Chapter Seven: Heir! Releasing the Bindings on Seillun Palace!**

Harry and Dudley had explored a good portion of the grounds, missing lunch in the process. When it began to get dark they decided to head back to their new home. Dudley was having a blast exploring with his cousin now that he didn't have to worry about his father or mother accusing Harry of corrupting him. Harry was also enjoying spending time with his cousin who had changed a lot from the year before. Dudley was an attentive listener when it came to what knowledge Harry possessed pertaining to magical theory and their real ancestry. He made sure to stress that Dudley would never go to Hogwarts since the magic now was much different back then but if the person was willing they may be able to tap into the wild energies that their ancestors used, at least according to the theory anyway. Once they got back to their home and were settled in the kitchen they ate, Harry eating much more than Dudley and Vernon ever had once again.

"You eat more than I do. How's come you haven't put an ounce of fat on?" Dudley asked curiously.

"It has something to do with the metabolism. Casting magic takes energy and food is converted to energy so all the food I eat is being converted to energy instead of fat. At least that's the theory behind using Wild Magic according to Lina." Harry said in between bites.

"Oh. So does that mean I could lose weight?"

"Possibly. But only if you stick to the diet so that casting uses the fat stored in your boy for energy first and even then it's not a guarantee."

Dudley nodded as he watched his cousin devour the large amounts of food. Once they had all finished Dudley and Harry went to the sitting room and they sat across from each other while Petunia, Remus, and Sirius looked on in curiosity.

"We'll start you with one of the easiest spells. Lighting. It's what Lina taught me first. Now you need to calm your mind and close your eyes." Harry told his cousin as he watched Dudley do just that.

"Now, open your eyes and place your hands palms up like this." Harry demonstrated how to hold his hands with their palms facing upwards.

"Ok. Now, repeat after me, _Light which burns beyond crimson flame"_

"_Light which burns beyond crimson flame," _Dudley repeated.

"_Let thy power gather in my hand!"_

"_Let thy power gather in my hand!"_

"_LIGHTING!" _Harry called as a ball of bright light formed in his hands and hovered over his palms.

"_LIGHTING!" _Dudley repeated after his cousin, watching in awe as a feeble ball of light formed and hovered over his palms for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Not bad for your first attempt. Think you can remember the words?" Harry looked at his cousin, having dispelled his own Lighting.

"Maybe." Dudley took a deep breath and concentrated on that small pulse he'd felt tugging as he'd cast the spell.

"_Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand! LIGHTING!" _he called and watched as a slightly better ball formed before dispelling after less than a minute.

"Good. Keep practicing. You'll get the hang of it." Harry said, watching as his cousin once again cast the spell.

He watched his cousin slowly concentrate and cast the spell three more times before calling things to a halt.

"That's enough for tonight Dudley. You don't want to over-do it. We'll practice more tomorrow ok?"

"Okay." Dudley yawned widely, he was tired!

"Get some sleep you two." Remus said now that he noticed just how tired both boys really looked.

Nodding Harry and Dudley stood from their seated position and headed for their respective rooms while the adults talked a bit more.

Meanwhile in a Castle in Scotland an old man sat staring at the fire. He couldn't believe that the Potter brat had escaped his clutches. The worst part is that his stupid mutt of a godfather and that mangy werewolf were also missing. He didn't know how the brat had managed to slip through his fingers and Tom's Death Eaters. He was just glad that he'd managed to keep his potions master locked up in the castle otherwise things would really begin to fall apart. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth he gave an evil smirk as he began to form new plans in his head. He'd have to move things up if he were to succeed in killing off the brat and gaining his money. Unnoticed to him Fawkes looked up from his perch and trilled under his breath. There was no way he would allow this man to harm an heir to several powerful clans or any more children under Hogwarts roof. If he got a chance he would burn all ties with the corrupt headmaster but until he knew for sure that his mate's bonded was okay he couldn't do anything. He wouldn't risk the heir of Hogwarts that way.

While Harry was getting ready for bed he again had the feeling that he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he quickly spun around, searching his room for any signs of an intruder. Unable to find anything he resumed changing into pajamas before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once finished he crawled into bed and was out before his head hit the pillow.

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

_**Harry immediately went straight for where Lina stood waiting on a Hill overlooking the palace grounds.**_

"_**I found your grave." He said as he came up behind her.**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**L-sama. I am dead, kiddo. L-sama lets me watch the goings on of my descendants and informs me of what I miss." She motioned for him to sit down next to her.**_

"_**I keep getting the feeling I'm being watched. Is that you and L-sama?"**_

"_**No. Someone is watching you. I used to get the same feeling whenever I was being watched. And no, you wouldn't feel if it were me or L-sama watching you. Or really anyone that has passed on." She told him.**_

"_**Oh. Okay. You gonna teach me some more spells?"**_

"_**Yep!" she replied before getting down to business and explaining what the first spell would be.**_

_**The first spell she taught him was Blam Gush.**_

"_**Now, this spell creates an arrow of wind which shoots at the target. The incantation is as follows:**_

_**Wind which blows across eternity, **_

_**gather in my hands and become my strength! **_

_**BLAM GUSH!"**_

_**She demonstrated the spell for him as she had done every other spell before letting him take a crack at it himself. Once he had managed to cast the spell sufficiently she moved on to the next one. Spell after spell she taught him, patient and encouraging. By the time she called it quits he had sufficiently cast five more spells; Damu Bras, Diem Wing, Digger Bolt, Digger Volt, and Dimilar Wind.**_

"_**That was fun!" Harry exclaimed as he flopped down on the ground followed by Lina.**_

_**She nodded before teaching him more about his heritage and theories on magic, either ones she had heard of or ones that she herself had created. Before they realized it Harry was beginning to awaken once again.**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

Waking up he once again felt eyes on him but after looking around the room once again and not finding anything he shrugged it off and stumbled towards the bathroom to get ready for another day of exploring. It wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses but he could see perfectly fine. Another question to ask Lina the next time he spoke with her.

"Morning Harry. Where are your glasses?" Petunia asked as she set a glass of juice in front of him.

"Huh? Oh morning Aunt Petunia. Upstairs I think. I can see fine for some reason."

"Okay, if you say so Harry." She told him before placing the food on the table and taking a seat.

"Harry have you looked into the effects that using Wild Magick could be doing to your body?" Remus asked.

"Not yet. I was gonna ask Lina about it, but I keep forgetting to." He replied somewhat sheepishly.

The conversation flowed on from there and once the food had been eaten and the dishes cleared away that Sirius brought up something interesting that he'd found in the palace.

"Did you know that there's an entire section of our wing that's sealed off?"

"No."

"What say we all explore it today. If we can figure out how to open it that is." Sirius suggested at the interested looks he received.

After everyone agreed they all followed Sirius towards the section of their wing that was apparently completely sealed off from the rest of the palace. Once they arrived they tried everything they could think of to unseal that section of the wing but to no avail. After hours of trying and failing they decided to grab some lunch before looking in the library for any clues they could find. While everyone else was in the library Harry decided to try on the amulets and cape. It looked a little strange with the amulets in plain view so he hid them, using the one around his neck as a kind of clasp for the cape. It didn't look as conspicuous that way. Once satisfied he grabbed Gorun Nova and strapped it on before heading back to the library to show the rest of his family the outfit.

After more hours of pouring over books upon books and scrolls and everything else they were still no closer to opening the sealed section of the palace then they had been when they started. Deciding to call it quits for the day they went downstairs and separated. Harry and Dudley towards the darkened hallway where all the clothing and weapons were, Remus and Sirius to the sitting room and Petunia towards the kitchen for some tea.

"Hey Harry! Look at this." Dudley, who had been rummaging in the weapons chest, called out.

Turning around Harry's jaw dropped. There, in Dudley's hands were two swords and at his feet a staff. He'd only seen the paintings of two of the weapons and had seen up close and personal the other. Lina's short Sword, Zelgadis' Long sword, and Xellos' staff. He wondered what it meant that their weapons were in the chest and they hadn't been before.

"Dudley, give me those. I wondered where they were." He said walking over to Dudley from his perusal of the trunk filled with clothes.

He strapped the short sword and long sword next to Gorun Nova before picking up the staff and holding it. All of the weapons thrummed with power.

"You look a bit ridiculous Harry. Modern clothes and ancient weapons." Dudley scoffed.

"Don't worry Dud, I'll find something that will make me seem mysterious to go with the weapons." He smirked before rummaging in the clothes trunk again.

Smirking he pulled out a bundle of black cloth and unraveled it. Several pieces floated to the floor. Pants, Shirt, Jacket, Cloak. All in black. Hmm it looked like something that Zelgadis had worn only a different color. Shrugging he decided to try it on. Amazingly it fit.

"Cool! Now you look mysterious but not like a mad man."

"Thanks Dudley. Suppose we should head towards the kitchen, dinner should be done soon." He said before walking out and cancelling the lighting spell, never once noticing the eyes that followed his retreat.

Later that night Harry lay in bed staring at the clothing and weapons that he had set aside after coming upstairs to get ready for bed. Without his realizing it he fell asleep.

_**%%Dream Sequence%%**_

"_**Auntie Lina!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself at the fiery tempered red-head.**_

"_**Hey kiddo. What's up?"**_

"_**I found your sword as well as Zelgadis' and Xellos' staff. I also found and outfit remarkably like Zelgadis'." He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.**_

"_**That's good. More weapons for you to learn how to use though I'll admit I won't be able to tell you how to use Xellos' staff." She smiled at his eagerness.**_

"_**I also put the amulets on. How do I use them?"**_

"_**Oh simple. Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!" she told him, smiling as he tested it out for himself.**_

"_**Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you. Grant me all the power that you posess!" he turned "FIREBALL!"**_

_**Watching as his eyes widened in shock she couldn't help but laugh. It not only amplified normal spells it also boosted the user's magic so they could use stronger spells than normal.**_

"_**That was Bloody Awesome!" he exclaimed after his shock had worn off.**_

"_**Thought you'd like that."**_

"_**Auntie Lina?"**_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_**How do I get into the sealed part of the family wing?"**_

"_**Oh that? That's easy! The wall next to the barrier has a small insignia on it. It's the Seillune Royal Crest. Slice your palm and place it against the wall and state your name and that you command the wing to be re-opened as a member of the Royal Lineage. Make sure you end the command with so mote it be. Otherwise it might not work. Because you have several families you might need to do a combination of all of those lineages."**_

"_**Oh. Okay. Are you gonna teach me more spells Auntie?"**_

"_**Sure 'll start with Mono Bolt." She said before jumping right into the lesson.**_

_**One Harry had learned the Mono Bolt she went on to teaching him other Shamanistic Spells that she knew. Bephis Bring, Boo Braimer, Boo Braimer Special, Dill Brand and it's other form Explosion Array, Mega Brand and finally finishing with Dug Haut.**_

"_**Okay Harry our last and final spell for the evening is Dug Haut." She told him before beginning the incantation.**_

"_**Earth below me, **_

_**submit to my will!**_

_**Dug Haut!"**_

_**Harry watched in awe as spikes made of earth, dirt and stone sprang up from the ground, one spike narrowly missing him. He was given the go-ahead from Lina to try it himself. He did so and only manage to get a few spikes that wouldn't have even touched one of Aragog's children. Trying again and again only to get similar results.**_

"_**It's alright kiddo. We were bound to have some trouble. I think you've had enough for tonight. Go. I'll see you soon."**_

"_**Okay Auntie Lina."**_

"_**And remember to PRACTICE!" she shouted out as the dreamscape began to fade.**_

_**%%End Dream Sequence%%**_

Waking briefly he looked around his room before falling back to sleep, this time a dreamless one. It would only be another hour or two and Harry would awaken again. This time though, he had the feeling that he needed to be someplace other than here. He slowly climbed out of his bed and headed for the wardrobe that held the outfit he had chosen earlier that day. He pulled it on before placing the amulets on and grabbing the three swords and staff. He quietly snuck out of his room out of habit and headed further down the hall. He passed Remus and Sirius' room and continued on. Once he'd reached the pale barrier that blocked off the rest of the wing he quietly cast a lighting spell so that he could see the wall and find the insignia that should be there. Pausing he noticed a small insignia, no that wasn't the one. It was different then what he thought it should look like. Moving to the other side he stumbled and caught himself on the wall. Pausing and straining his ears to see if anyone had heard him he waited. Shaking his head he continued looking.

'_Why am I being so quiet. It's not like Remus, Sirius or Aunt Petunia will deduct points or get angry.'_ He thought.

Finally though he found the insignia. Grabbing the short sword that had belonged to his Aunt he made a small slice in his hand and watched the blood slowly well up, fascinated at the sight. Shaking himself once again he placed his hand right over the insignia.

"I, Harry James Potter command you to re-open the sealed part of this wing. As a member of the Royal Family I command it. So Mote It be." He watched as the insignia glowed briefly but other than that nothing happened. He could still see the barrier. Keeping his palm on the insignia he tried once again.

"I, Harry James Potter-Inverse-Gabriev-Greywords-Metallium, Command you to re-open this sealed wing. As a member of the Royal Line I command it so mote it be!" he said with more force.

This time the barrier wobbled but didn't disappear. Thinking back to all of the names on his inheritance he decided he'd try something else. Pulling his palm away he slowly called on the talismans he wore.

"_Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, _

_I call upon you, _

_grant me all the power that you possess!"_

He quickly made another slice in his palm since the other had stopped bleeding and placed his bloody palm directly over the insignia.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black-Myrrdin-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Inverse- Gabriev-Greywords-Seillune-Metallium, a member of the Royal Line, command you to open. As I command it, it shall be done, so mote it be!"

Watching in fascination, hope, and slight trepidation, the barrier began to flicker and finally, slowly dissipated. Pumping his fist in the air he headed down the corridor. Stopping at the first door he slowly pushed it open, hoping it wouldn't squeak. Walking inside he stopped at the sight of several portraits turning their heads to look at him. Several of them started talking at once, asking about who he was, what the year was, how long it had been since they had been dormant until one voice finally shut the rest up. Looking at the familiar visage of Lina he smiled and sat down. He answerd all their questions and just generally talked with them for hours. Before he knew it day had begun and the rest of his family was crowding around him, worried over the fact that there was blood on the floor and he was missing. Introducing the portraits to everyone he then said he was hungry. As they all left he missed the eyes that followed him from a corner of the room.

"He's strong for his age."

"That he is. He's got a heavy weight on his shoulder's though."

"How long will we watch him?"

"That…is a secret."

"Of course it is. Damn mazoku."

They both faded from view. Going back to their home to prepare. They would need to make sure their heir was ready for the trials and tribulations that would befall him.

TBC…

AN: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I got a sudden inspiration to finish this chapter. Wonder who those mysterious people are? You'll find out on the next chapter. Maybe. Rememebr all comments, ConCrit, and reviews are welcomed but any flames shall be fed to my dragon to use for fuel to roast the flamers that sent them. Ja!


End file.
